Oto, Konoha, And a Magical World discontinued
by Bloodcloud
Summary: discontinued.


Okay, Harry is in 6th year and Naruto as if the time skip happened but Sasuke didn't leave for Oto...

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did. Cause I would be a millionaire.

PLZ review, I want to know how I can improve. School is starting soon here so I'm not sure if ALL of mine are going to be this long. And I'm a very slow updater so...

Oh yeah, the two random characters aren't OC's they are just two people that fit into the story. I probably won't mention them outside this FF.

------------------

Harry paced the floor waiting for an answer from Dumbledore. His last letter had been a little confusing. It had said:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are not to miserable. I wanted to inform you that there will be some people at Hogworts who will act as body guards. They will not be there to watch over you,_ _but to watch over the school_. _These people are not to be tested by your and your friend's need to break the rules. They are shinobi. I don't know much about they're skills but they are trained to kill._

_Sincerely_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry didn't like the sound of what the letter said. Trained to kill? It sounded like they were ninja or something. Harry had written back to Dumbledore to ask what a shinobi was, but he still had no answer.

-----------------

In Konoha things were different, too.

"We're doing what?" Said an overreacting blond.

" It's a simple bodyguard mission,"Sakura said.

"Yeah, but for a whole year?" Said Naruto.

Tsunade was getting annoyed

"This is an A-ranked mission and if you don't want it..." Tsunade started.

" I want it, but why does it have to be so long,"Naruto complained.

"So do you accept?"

"Yes,"Team 7 and 10 said in unison.(except for Sasuke, he kind of mumbled it and Kakashi was reading that dumb book)

----------------

It was the start of term at Hogworts and Harry was irritated that Dumbledore didn't answer his letter at all.

"Harry, just drop it, we'll know soon enough,"Hermione said as they got on the train. Sirius had just told them bye and they were on they're way.

Harry watched Ron and Hermione walk off to do their prefect's duty.

(I'm really lazy, so I'm going to skip to the great hall ok??)

"Before we begin sorting the first years, I would like to say that we will have some visitors here. They will be protecting our school for the year. They are from two countries that don't get along, but I requested these people specifically." Dumbledore said.

Students looked around the room but then ten people appeared on the stage. Two were separate from the other eight.

"May I introduce you to the people from Konoha, Ino Yamanaka, Chougi Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, Asuma Sarutobi, Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake." Dumbledore said pointing to the eight people.

"And the people from Otogakure, Hana and Harusedo."He said. The two people stared at the crowd with no interest. The people from Konoha glared at them.

"Kakashi-sensei, why did they hire people from Oto?"Naruto asked.

"He said that they have qualities that are needed."Kakashi said.

"Is that Harusedo a Hyuuga?"Sakura asked.

"Its possible, he may have left the village. Remember, Oto is filled with rouges,"Kakashi said again.

"They will be sorted into a house to protect. Two of them will patrol everywhere. But first, the first years,"Dumbledore said.

--------------------

The first years were sorted and dumbledore started calling the shinobi.

"Akamichi, Chougi,"

"Hufflepuff!"Screamed the hat.

"Haruno, Sakura,"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Nara, Shikamaru,"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Uchiha, Sasuke,"

"Slytherin!"

"Uzamaki, Naruto,"

"Griffondor!"

"Yamanaka, Ino,"

"Hufflepuff,"

The two adults patroling, now it only left the two people from Oto.

"Harusedo,"

"Griffindor, "

"Hana,"

"Slytherin,"

Naruto glared at Harusedo while Sasuke glared at Hana.

"Now, tuck in!" Dumbledore yelled.

The food appeared and everyone ate. Sasuke stared at the blond haired otonin. She looked so familiar.

"It's rude to stare,"she said not looking up.

Surprisingly, she wasn't only talking to Sasuke, A lot of the Slytherin boys were staring at her. Especially one of them that came up to here.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. What's a person like you doing being a bodyguard?"He said.

She didn't answer but she didn't need to, a snake came out from her sleeve and crawled up her arm to her neck.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a "nice" conversation with Harusedo.

"What in hell made them call Oto,"Naruto said.

" I don't know, you should ask them,"He said.

"And why are you even here?"Naruto said.

"Same reason you are."He said.

"You can't be because your with Orochimaru,"Naruto said.

"From my point of view its Tsunade whose bad,"Harusedo said.

And on and on and on...

Harry was trying to drown out the loud -mouthed guard for Griffindor and listened to the girl with the snake.

"If you don't want to die, I suggest you leave,"She said.

Her snake hissed, "_Hana you know he's not worth it."_

Harry wondered if she could understand the snake but soon found that she couldn't or chose to ignore it. She didn't back off her threat.

"Are you threatening me?"Draco asked.

"No, I'm promising you,"She said.

Her onix eyes stared at him. Then the person from Konoha came up to her and pulled her away. I thought they were enemies?

--------------------

Sasuke pulled the girl from Oto to the side of the great hall.

"Look I'm not happy with this situation, but we need to work together to make it."Sasuke said.

"I agree. I hate Konoha with a passion, but I need to do my job." Hana said.

Sasuke stared at her for a second then stopped, staring intently at her shoulder.

"Why do you have the cursed mark?"He asked

She thought for a second, "Honestly, I don't remember getting it."

He stared at her for a second. Then thought,_ She could have blocked that memory out?_

They stood there for a second. Then Hana spoke, "Look, I'm not here to do something sneaky, I'm just here to do my job."

She walked away.

Sasuke was dumbfounded, but didn't argue.

---------------

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't want to be in the same house as an otonin,"Whined Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but a mission is a mission. You'll have to deal with it. You should know that there is some reason he summoned these two,"Kakashi answered .

"Well couldn't he have just called Neji or Hinata?"Naruto said again, determined to get on Kakashi's nerves.

"That wouldn't work, There would only be one Otonin here then and think about the commotion, dobe,"Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke-teme, stay out of this,"Naruto said.

"Sasuke, what is it you need?"Kakashi asked.

"That girl Hana, she has the cursed mark,"He said flatly.

Kakashi simply stared at him and walked over to Asuma.

"Sensei, come back!"Naruto yelled at Kakashi.

Sasuke walked back over to the Slytherin table where many boys were starting to circle Hana even though she threatened Malfoy.

Sasuke heard the irritated Malfoy boy say,"She likes me, she just won't admit it."

For some reason this made Sasuke smile slightly. Sasuke looked over at the Griffendor table where Naruto had returned failing to get Kakashi's attention. Naruto was attempting to glare Harusedo to death. The Otonin had no intrest in Naruto though.

Sasuke then looked over at the Ravenclaw table where Sakura was yelling at Shikamaru for spilling juice all over her. Shikamaru was attempting to block her out.

At the Hufflepuff table, students were staring with discust at Chouji who had already devoured half the tables food. Ino was attempting to stop his rampage.

No matter how hard Sasuke tried he could not the girl Hana out of his mind. He sat down at the tabl trying to figure out where he had seen her before. Soon he realized that a ton of girls were surrounding him. The same as in Konoha..

"Hi, Pansy Parkson,"One said."Would you like some chocolate."

"I don't like sweets,"He said annoyed that this place was already filled with lovesick girls.

"Oh,"She said obviously hurt.

Dumbledore stood up once again and began to speak,"The prefects and the rest of the students will notice that when they go to there common rooms there will be another painting beside their own. This is strickly for the guards. Now if prefects will lead their houses to the common rooms."

With a flick of his wand the food was gone and people began to evacuate the great hall. Sasuke followed the Slytherins just as Hana got up.

--------------

"Harry?"Ron asked.

"What?"Harry asked.He was sitting by the fire in the common room wile Hermione and Ron sat in to cushy chairs.

"What do you think of the guards?"Ron asked.

Harrry didn't know what to think of the guards. Most of the ones from Konoha seemed to have light sides (except Sasuke). The ones from Oto ,however,seemed sullen and bleak. He wasn't sure what to think.

"Did you see that girl sick the snake on Draco?"Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it was awesome,"Ron said in thought.

"No it wasn't! It was horrible, it might not of attacked but its dangerous!"Hermione said.

"You worry to much, Hermione,"Ron said.

"Actually Hermione, there's something I want to tell you,"Harry said. He told her about how the snake was talking to Hana.

"Do you think she understood it?"Ron asked.

"That would be so weird. Aren't they muggles?"Hermione said.

"Wait, they can't be muggles, why would Dumbledore hire muggles?"Ron asked.

"He said shinobi, and shinobi is the japanese term for ninja,"Hermione said.

"Ninja? At Hogwarts?"Harry asked in disbeleif.

"Well thats what Dumbledore said,"Hermione said.She then walked up the stairs into the girls dormitory.

"Well, we better go to bed too,"Ron said. He and Harry walked up to the dormitory.

--------------------

Sasuke walked into the room. It was strange that with just one word the door opened. Whats even stranger is what word it opened too.

"So the passwords _uchiha_" Hana said not really talking to him.

"Yeah, by the way they never mentioned your last name,"Sasuke said.

"Thats because I don't have one."Hana said.

Sasuke stared at her wondering if that was true but gave it a rest.

"We should make a plan about how we're going to guard this part of the school. Any ideas?"Sasuke asked.

"Its complicated since they all split up. There's about 11 floors of corridoors and everyone is taking different classes. I say we might should take guard of the younger ones as first priority because they have less chances to defend themselves."She said.

Sasuke was surprised about how much she knew about strategy. Her words made since.

"Since the fith and seventh years are taking a huge test at the end of the year, they'll be swamped and probably be in the library alot. So How about you take watch over the fourth and second years and I take first and third and we take shifts on 6th year."Sasuke finished up.

"Thats sounds fine with me. We'll just have to check in on the fith and seventh years a few times. When the classes seperate in 3rd and fourth we can do that." Hana said.

"Good,"Said Sasuke.

Before he could say anything else she walked up the stares and into a room. Then was gone for the night.

-------------------

Naruto glared at Harusedo.

"What?"Harusedo said. He hated being stared at.

"How come your a Hyuuga yet your in the sound village?"Naruto asked.

"I was abandoned close to rice country as a baby,"Harusedo said.

"So your an orphan?"Naruto asked.

"Yeah, why?"Harusedo asked.

"Well because isn't that the password?"Naruto said, his face strained as if trying to solve a really hard puzzle.

"So?"

"Well maybe the password is something similar between us? It might help us know more about each other."Naruto concluded.

"I doubt it, I bet just picks a characteristic about one of us and this time it just happened to match both of us."Harusedo said."We need a plan to watch all these students."

"Why?"Naruto asked.

Harusedo sighed,_Why couldn't I have gotten stuck with Hana._

Naruto then went back to glaring

_---------------_

The next morning, Sasuke awoke to find that Hana had already left.She left a note saying she was going to take the shift on 6th years. Sasuke followed the suit and left. He wanted to find out more about the school.

------------

Harry ate breakfast as Professor Mcgonagal(sp?) passed out scheduals to all the Griffindoors. Harry almost choked on his porage. All day he had classes with Slytherin. Double potions, Charms, and Transfiguration.He heard Ron groan beside him.

"Same schedual?"Harry asked.

"I don't know if I can stand that much Malfoy,"said Ron.

Harry looked up to see the fox-like guard for Griffondore(sp?((I know i've spelled it like 6 different ways))) coming their way.

"Hi,"He said grinning.

"Hi,"Harry said.

Naruto continued walking until he finaly caught up to Sasuke.

"Some of thes guards are weird,"Hermione said.

"Yeah,"Said Ron,"but where's the girl Slytherin Guard, I thought she was kind of hot."

"Ron!"Hermione said.

"What? Its just about two years difference,"He said.

A bunch of boys heads turned and Harry looked to see why. The very same girl they had been talking about had just walked in. Hermione sighed and opened one of her books. Some Slytherin boys got up and head towards her but she ignored them and kept walking down the table. She stopped at one of the guards for Griffindore (its Harusedo okay?). She whispered something into his ear. He nodded. Harry looke up to see one of the patroling guards, Hatake Kakashi, was staring at her. She left out the door as quickly as she came. With boys now talking about her.

"Ron, you don't have a chance with her,"Hermione said.

"I know that,"Ron said.

--------------

"What was that about?"Naruto asked Sasuke.

"How should I know?"Sasuke said.

"Because your the one working with her teme,"Naruto said.

"Why don't you ask him?"Sasuke said pointing to Harusedo. Sasuke then walked off after Hana. As he went down the rows, girls swooned. Including Sakura and Ino.

Naruto walked over to Harusedo. Harusdo didn't look up.

"Hey, what was that?" Naruto said.

"Nothing,"Harusedo said flatly. He then got up and walked away just as most of the students were leaving the great hall for classes.

-----------------------------

I hope you like it, it took me a while to write. I just hope I didn't jump around too much. Oh, I didn't say before but i guess you figured this out by now. The POV's are Sasuke, Naruto, and Harry. I added Harusedo in there at random. Plz PLZ reveiw!!


End file.
